


A understatement

by elireadsfanfics



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elireadsfanfics/pseuds/elireadsfanfics
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

_ “ _ **_Anne is jealous of you.”_ **

_ Those words, they filled my brain with confusing thoughts. Sure, Anne was pretty, but there was just something that pushed me back from actually liking her that way. I think it’s cause I don’t want to date anyone. Though, it could be my undying love for another. Anne, Anne Anne Anne.. what am I doing? No matter how hard I think of her I only feel more tears coming down on my face, now that? That was true pain. Not love, never, just.. pain. _

  
  


“Miss wu?” Lady Olivia asked in a worrisome tone “are you alright?”

“I’m fine lady Olivia. I just was thinking, and my messy actions led to tears of no reason.” I sighed and went back to reading and translating books. 

“If there is no reason, why cry? Miss Wu, if this is about Miss Boonchuy; I understand. You love her. It’s clear as day that you do, but you keep denying it. If you're ready to stop the denial, Just tell her.” Lady Olivia took a slight sip of her tea, eyes going straight through Marcy like an arrow. 

“I’m not in denial. I’m just straight.” Marcy sighed, though the truth wasn’t in those words at all. 

“Miss Wu, please. We all saw how you look at her. While Valentine's Day is coming up soon, I think it’s a good opportunity.” Lady Olivia had put down her tea and got up “I will be off, now get some rest. You’ll only be in more denial if you don’t sleep.” She closed the door on her way out of the dining room. 

  
_ It’s true.  _ I thought  _ I love Anne. How though? I’m a heterosexual. I’ve always liked guys and guys only, though, I have never… shown interest in a guy, only  _ **_anne._ ** _ Does that mean I’m a Lesbain? No. A bisexual?? I don’t really feel comfortable with two genders only…. I know! I’m Marcy Wu! Chief ranger and a pansexual!!  _ **_Jeez.. that felt.. good. I felt out and better. Plan 1, tell her._ ** I started to jot down things into my notebook for the plan.  _ Let’s do this Marcy _


	2. Plan A

“This is your plan? I’m quite concerned both will be hurt in the end.” Lady Olivia skimmed over the words Marcy had wrote out for the plan to get Anne to fall for her “plus, fairytales aren’t quite the appeal these days.” Lady Olivia closed the book.

_The plan: ask Anne to a huge dance and ask her to become my princess then get married_

”Is it that bad?” Marcy winced at the slam 

“Yes.” King Andreas nodded “girls aren’t easy to win over. Plus, Anne is..”

”a absolute moron.” Lady Olivia finished the statement proudly. “Rethink this, or play out the situation and think if it’s worth it or not.” She flashed a annoyed but decent smile and carried on with her day as Marcy nodded and dashed out towards her room.

  
the closer Marcy got to her room the more her embarrassment. She wanted this perfection to ask out Anne but nothing seemed realistic. Perfection was a understatement on what she wanted to be for Anne. It wasn’t obsessive, it was just, the strongest love she’s felt before, and she prays that Anne feels the same way.   
  


marcy ran into her room and closed the door falling back onto her bed. Luckily, her crossbow was off and not loaded so it wouldn’t hurt anyone. She then brainstormed the next plan, though, she dreamt of the first plan. Being Anne’s love was the most concern to her though, and she would do anything to be with her now, and all of a sudden the calamity box was not a worry one bit.

as I continues to draw out messy plans that wouldn't get me anywhere with her,I thought about sasha. _Does Sasha like her too? Was the feeling for anne actually love or just a crave for an extreme friendship with Anne?_ All these questions consumed her mind like a plague and the more and more her head twisted and turned in so many heartbreaking questions, she still actually had this feeling for Anne and refused to let it go. It was hard to get unclingy with Anne, _she's been so affectionate, does she like me back? hard chance._ _I should really stop thinking, the feeling gets worse every time i do. This inner dialogue i hear right now? please anne, do you hear it too? Please do, Anne. please..._ Tears streamed down my face a bit and i didnt know i was being as loud as i was because soon, Lady Olivia had came to comfort me in these times. Soon, Anne will be here and i'll be more of the mess i am, and i'll see if heartbreak is temporary or permanent for the first time. 


	3. Plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for these super short chapters, I have another fanfic I’m working on at the same time so both kinda drain energy 😭😭😭

_ It had been three weeks since Anne had left and I’ve been lost in my own personal thoughts about her. I’ve read into everything and I miss her so much. I am still a bit confused if I like her or just miss her, but something in my chest felt.. nice when I thought about her. It had to be love. Yes, that’s what it is.. _

_ “Love.” _ I muttered and took a drink of a bugaccino and got some… odd stares from across the table. I had gone out for lunch with some of the lieutenants as it was polite too, though I knew this wouldn’t end well. 

  
  


“Love?” A lieutenant asked “Ms. Wu in love? That’s unheard of!” They had chuckled which sent the rest to pat me on the back and laugh as they drank. 

  
  


“No, I’m just trying to grasp the concept. Valentine’s Day is coming up and I don’t understand it.” I lied to save my cheeks from turning a light pink in embarrassment. 

  
  


“Sureeeee~” another said in a singsong like voice and we all just went past that and continued to eat and chat. 

As we finished and said our goodbyes I found myself wondering around the city, and decided. _.. I won’t let Anne bring herself to me. I’ll bring myself to her, she must be aware about the holiday and must be planning something with her family so I have to go and do this myself.  _

_ “Let’s do this, Marcy.” _ I sighed and pumped up a fist into the air and went along to tell The king and Lady Olivia the plan. Turns out they have flight as a type of transportation so I’d be able to move back and forth with ease.   
  


It was settled, let’s do this Marcy!!


	4. Screw plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had no motivation for this chapter, you can skip it. It has no importance to the story line and is only a filler.

After meetings for that day had ran upstairs, fell some times and then dashed into my room to start packing. Though I didn’t have much, I packed it all. 

_ From my journal to my entire closet. I had to make it look like I was doing something important and not just asking Anne out. I won’t make myself look like a fool. I mean I already look like a giddy puppy to Anne.  _

_ Anne.  _

_ “It’s all about Anne, when I saw here it took me so long to say Sasha's name but Anne? I only want to hear about her.” I mumbled then groaned and went face first into my pillow.  _

I looked at my phone. “No inter- HOLY GOD- I HAVE INTERNET!” I immediately started doing things I loved again, texting Anne, and listening to music while playing games on my switch. 

_ “Feel so clean like a money machine~”  _ my phone played. No much longer lady Olivia had knocked into my door. 

“Miss Wu, what is that noise?” Lady Olivia stomped in and had looked so appalled at the taste of music I had. Luckily it switched to something nicer.

“Ah! Just music! I got some stuff downloaded and I actually have an internet connection! I’m so happy! I get to message Anne!!” I giggled and twirled in excitement.

“Alright Miss Wu, I’ll leave you for now. You leave in two hours.” She nodded and walked out and closed the door. I fell back onto my bed. The sound of Queen and some… questionable music choices flooded my ears and I sighed happily. 


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Soon I’ll be leaving for research purposes.” I told the rest of The People I worked with “I will be back soon though. Please do not hesitate to let me know if a blonde person That is as tall as me and Is like me, is nearby. She is a wanted criminal and highly dangerous. I know her personally though and will take care of her when I get back. Please lock her up until I do. Thank you for your time.” I had finished my announcement and left to join lady Olivia to the airport like place.  _

_ “Miss. wu, that bird is yours.” Lady Olivia pointed at a bird with a Gold-ish pattern on its side “please keep safe when traveling.” _

_ “Of course I will! I’ll be in wartwood in less than two hours when it takes weeks! I’m so excited to see Anne!” I pumped up my fist and ended up falling forwards. “ouch- I’m fine I’m fine.” I got back up.  _

_ “Then we will be waiting for your return, please let me know what happens and if you get anything on the box.” Lady Olivia claimed letting me go with Nods back and forth.  _

_ I climbed onto the bird and immediately flew all the way to wartwood. Thank god I had a stupid map. _


End file.
